Avatar Shipping
by masg
Summary: Mini Historias de las parejas.
1. Harutara

**Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece es obra de los brillantes Michael Di Martino y Bryan Konietzko**

1.- **Harutara**

-"¡Perdí el collar de mi madre!" - volvió a decir más angustiada y en cuestión de segundos llevó sus manos a su rostro empezando a sollozar. No sé explicaba cómo, por qué, en qué momento, maldijo en su interior el ser tan descuidada.

El joven maestro tierra la miraba afligido al verla sufrir en ese momento, se sentía responsable de que fuera a rescatarlo. Poco después el barco zarpó y todos los maestros tierra regresaron a su hogar, Aang y los dos hermanos de la tribu agua habían optado por quedarse una noche más en aquel establo ya que la maestra agua no se encontraba de ánimos para partir tan pronto. En la noche mientras todos dormían ella no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en su valioso collar, su tesoro más preciado, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas antes de levantarse y salir afuera, tal vez aquel manto nocturno cubierto por destellos infinitos distraería su mente. Se sentó sobre aquel peñasco en el que había estado anteriormente conversando con Haru, pero eso no la ayudó en lo absoluto ya que volvió a llevarse la mano a su cuello desnudo recordando su extraviado collar, quizá en qué manos hubiera caído o en que clase de lugar estaría, miró hacia la luna creciente hasta escuchar una voz que llamó su atención.

-"¿Katara?"

La maestra agua volteó y miró a su amigo del reino tierra parado a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella.

-"Haru... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - le preguntó esta extrañada al verle.

-"No podía conciliar el sueño" - respondió un poco vacilante al mirar a la morena - "¿Tampoco puedes dormir?"

-"No" - respondió volviéndose con un rostro abatido.

-"Lo siento... todo es mi culpa" - dijo este con pesar mientras se acercaba a la maestra agua hasta sentarse a su lado.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Si no me hubieras ido a rescatar esto no habría pasado"

-"No digas eso, después de todo fue mi culpa que te apresaran"

-"Aún así, yo..." - su mirada se detuvo al ver cómo esos ojos azules le veían denotándose en aquella noche opacando el brillo de las estrellas, no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso - "Katara... nunca había conocido a una chica como tú... me devolviste la confianza en mí mismo, si te quedaras aquí conmigo yo..."

-"Haru..." - musitó asombrada por las palabras del maestro tierra quedando también clavada ante sus verdes ojos.

-"Siento que... cuando estoy contigo... puedo hacer cualquier cosa"

Dicho esto repentinamente tomó los hombros de la morena atrayéndola a sí y estrechando sus labios con los suyos. Todo pareció detenerse en ese momento, la imagen de ambos delante de la luna creciente parecía el final de un cuento de hadas pero aquel momento se rompió una vez que el joven maestro tierra reaccionó y se apartó totalmente inquieto mientras que la maestra agua había quedado pasmada con su mirada.

-"¡Lo siento, no quise... Katara, yo...! ... ¡Discúlpame!" - dijo avergonzado antes de salir huyendo del lugar.

-"¡Haru!" - gritó la morena después de reaccionar, pero ya este había desaparecido fugazmente en la oscuridad que cubría al bosque.

Katara llevó sus dedos a sus labios, no se esperaba una reacción así de su amigo, quedó pensativa con su vista inclinada hacia el suelo, había olvidado totalmente la pérdida de su collar centrando sus pensamientos en sólo ese momento, un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, ningún chico nunca la había besado, en la tribu todos los jóvenes a excepción de su hermano quien todavía era un niño habían partido a la guerra y la mayoría había perecido a causa del ataque de la nación del fuego, era su primer beso. Por otra parte Haru corría precipitado por el bosque, no podía entender el hecho de besar a la maestra agua, le gustaba, lo admitía, pero siempre fue tímido con las mujeres como para atreverse a hacer algo así, siguió corriendo mientras trataba de olvidar vanamente todo el asunto. A la mañana siguiente, Aang, Katara y Sokka se encontraban fuera de la casa de Haru para despedirse de él y sus padres, sólo que el joven maestro tierra no se encontraba presente.

-"Gracias por todo joven avatar, gracias a ustedes mi hijo y mi esposo han vuelto a casa" - dijo la mujer inclinando levemente su cabeza con sus manos sobre su falda.

-"No hay de qué" - sonrió el joven monje llevándose una mano atrás de su cabeza - "Debería darles las gracias a Katara, de no haber sido por ella no nos habría dado resultado"

-"No sé porqué tarda tanto Haru, iré a buscarlo" - dijo la madre del maestro tierra.

-"No se preocupe, no queremos molestarlo" - se apresuró a decir la maestra agua.

-"Claro que no, no le he enseñado a ser descortés" - contestó antes de entrar a su casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos Haru salió llevado por el brazo de su madre, este se tapó el rostro apenas vio a Katara esperándolo con los demás evitando así mostrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"¿Qué pasa, Haru¿No vas a despedirte de tus amigos?" - le preguntó su padre extrañado.

Aang y Sokka miraban extrañados la actitud del maestro tierra, excepto la maestra agua quien le abrazó para sorpresa de este quedando inmovilizado ante tal acto tan inesperado.

-"Cuídate mucho, Haru" - le dijo suavemente con su rostro apoyado sobre su hombro.

El joven maestro tierra no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, se encontraba anestesiado ante el cuerpo cálido que tenía sobre el suyo. A pocos momentos la morena se apartó de su amigo mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa y volteó alejándose con su hermano y el avatar que parecían estar un poco confundidos de la actitud de la fémina del grupo. Pocos momentos después el gran bisonte volador partió perdiéndose de vista en las nubes. Haru quedó con su vista pegada hacia el cielo, sin explicarse porqué ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle adiós, había estado casi toda la noche despierto buscando que decir esa mañana, lo que en verdad sentía era que quería ir con ella, ayudarla en su misión como ella le había ayudado a él aunque claro no tuvo el valor de decírselo, tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrarla y decirle aquello que su corazón tímido le limitaba, esperaba que ella también así lo sintiera.

**Fin**

Aquí les presento mi 3º fic de Avatar y otra de mis locas ideas mientras termino la otra mitad del capítulo de mi segundo fic. Espero sea de su agrado, bueno hay parejas para todos los gustos XD algunas se situarán en escenas perdidas como esta y otras en historias diferentes a la de los personajes.

Favore de dejar review Gracias


	2. Jetara

2.- **Jetara**

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico que la excitara de esa forma, era agradable pensar que alguien podía comprenderla, diferente a su hermano él sabía cómo comportarse. Cómo le atrajo cuando lo vio luchar junto a sus amigos de forma tan gallarda en contra de esos soldados de la nación del fuego, tampoco podía olvidar esa maravillosa sensación al subir apegada a su cuerpo, parecía un chico de ensueño, estaba totalmente encantada con su presencia. Luego de que casi anocheciera se dirigieron por uno de los caminos que conectaban con los demás árboles para hablar a solas.

-"Así que... eres una maestra agua" - dijo el muchacho con esa gallardía que la hacía derretirse apoyándose contra uno de los gruesos árboles que actuaban como pilares de su escondite.

-"Pero aún me falta mucho" - asintió avergonzada - "Eres una persona muy valiente"

-"No queda más remedio cuando se está en una guerra"

-"Jet... sé que esta guerra también te ha causado mucho dolor, pero... ¿Crees que lo de mañana dé resultado? Es que yo... aún no domino del todo el agua control... quisiera tener esa misma confianza y valor que tú" - dijo con un poco de pesar.

El joven libertador sonrió y la tomó con una mano de su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo provocando que las mejillas morenas de la maestra agua volvieran a ponerse rojas.

-"Podemos hacer algo para que veas como se toma valor" - dijo suavemente con unos ojos penetrantes y soñadores en los ojos azules de Katara.

Ella se inquietó, vio como de pronto fijó su vista abajo a una considerada altura de donde estaban.

-"Jet ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

-"Sólo confía en mí" - le volvió la mirada el líder de los libertadores provocando que la mirada de la morena luciera más nerviosa y excitada.

Seguido de sus palabras se lanzó dando un salto mientras sujetaba la cintura de la morena que gritaba aferrándose fuertemente al cuello del libertador. De pronto este sacó una de sus armas enganchándola a una de las ramas que se inclinaba a medida que frenaba su caída dejándolos a pocos metros en contacto con el suelo. A Katara le costó volver a tomar la respiración, en un momento ambos empezaron a subir por la liana tomada por el joven libertador que los hacía ascender de la misma forma que al principio. La maestra agua volvió a sentir esa plácida sensación al subir abrazada a su cuerpo y volvió a mirarlo sonrojada mientras algunas hojas se desprendían y caían a su alrededor tornando un ambiente romántico como la primera vez.

-"¿Te dio miedo?"

-"No... no imaginaba que fueras a hacer algo así" - contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos intercambiaron sus miradas penetrantes y soñadoras, lentamente sus labios fueron acercándose hasta posarlos el uno en el otro mientras iban subiendo. Una vez que habían vuelto a donde empezaron quedaron en silencio, Katara lucía encantadora con sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos llenos de brillo, como el de una joven que ha dado su primer beso y sueña con su primera fantasía amorosa. Él no podía mentir, la maestra agua era muy buena chica y... muy linda. Se había dado cuenta de ello desde que la vio llegar al bosque pero al verla de frente pudo apreciar más que una belleza natural y externa, no negaba sentirse atraído, le daba un poco de pena engañarla de ese modo para llevar a cabo su plan para acabar con los de la nación del fuego. A la mañana siguiente la situación había cambiado, Jet se encontraba contra un árbol congelado de cuerpo entero a espaldas de la morena que tenía una mirada de tristeza y decepción en su rostro.

-"Katara, por favor... ayúdame"

-"Adiós Jet"

Esas palabras creyó que serían las últimas que le diría al joven libertador y prefirió que así hubiese quedado de haberlo encontrado en el escondite de los Dai Lee, tirado después de un duro ataque por parte de Long Feng. Intentó con su poder curativo, había poco y nada que hacer pero se resignaba a darse por vencida.

-"Descuida Katara... estaré bien"

No supo que más decir, resignada, se levantó marchándose junto a su grupo. Todavía parecía escuchar sus palabras en sus oídos, ese dulce sonido de su voz que se despedía, esa sonrisa tierna y sincera que hacía olvidar cualquier rencor. Constantemente se repetía las palabras que se había dicho cuando saltó con Jet, las nombraba con más fuerza al momento en que tuvo que dejarlo _"Katara, ten valor, Katara, ten valor, Katara..."_

-"Katara, Katara¡Katara!" - dijo la voz de la bandida ciega extorsionando la voz de la morena y volviéndola a la realidad en Ba Sing Se.

-"¿Qué pasa, Toph?" - le preguntó dándose vuelta en su cama mirando a esta.

-"Estabas diciendo cosas extrañas, creí que estabas dormida"

-"Lo siento... no quise despertarte, volveré a dormir" - dijo la maestra agua bajando su rostro y volviéndose hacia el otro lado en el que estaba dormida.

Al momento que esta giró la bandida ciega pudo sentir un leve gemido que por más que intentaba ocultar la morena ella alcanzaba a percibirlo.

-"¿Estás llorando?"

-"¿Eh? No, claro que no" - espetó esta un poco inquieta y se pasó su mano por las mejillas borrando esas marcas de sufrimiento - "Mejor duérmete tu también, Toph" - le dijo un poco molesta antes de ocultarse entre las sábanas.

-"Estás mintiendo" - pensó ella volviéndose hacia su lado de la cama, esta vez no se atrevió a decírselo.

**Fin**

Dedicado a nightwings a quien le encanta Jet y la mantuve intrigada todo el tiempo de cual sería la próxima pareja (lo siento, amigui U U) y a xrissy que también quería de este par, a Pirate Phantom Waters (espero también cumplir con un buen fic del Kataang n n) y por último a Valdemar (Qué alegría que me hayas escrito :) La idea no me salió del todo como quería T T espero que les haya agradado de todas formas.


	3. Yuokka

3.- **Yuokka**

"Adiós Sokka... siempre estaré contigo"

La neblina empezó a cubrir el lugar y el camino del joven guerrero de la tribu agua empezó a hacerse confuso. Una bruma blancuzca y el rostro nervioso de un muchacho con cola de caballo denotaban en un ambiente casi invisible. La expresión del joven empezó a inquietarse a medida que avanzaba, el paisaje empezaba a esclarecerse levemente notando un bosque de fondo azulado pero cuyos árboles estaban secos y de color negro. Había una sensación de nostalgia, en ese momento el guerrero pudo apreciar una luz brillante proveniente de un lago, este reflejaba la bella imagen de la luna llena que enmarcaba y de la cual una hermosa muchacha de cabello blanco y ojos azules hizo aparición sobre el lago ante los ojos atónitos del moreno.

"Sokka..."

"¿Yu...? ¿Yue?"

Las palabras del muchacho reflejaban su sorpresa, ya había visto esa bella imagen en dos oportunidades, la primera, aquel fatídico momento en que la vio fallecer en sus brazos y la segunda en aquel escabroso pantano donde creyó que se trataba de una ilusión.

"Sokka ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!" - exclamó el espíritu de la luna abrazando fuertemente al chico que amaba profundamente.

"Pero... ¿Cómo es posible? Tú... no puedes estar aquí"

"No, Sokka... eres tú quien no puede estar aquí" - respondió esta mirando al muchacho con esa expresión melancólica que siempre tenía.

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir? Tú estás en el Mundo de los Espíritus, yo no puedo estar aquí a menos que esté..." - y la expresión del guerrero se congeló, como si la sola palabra que disponía a pronunciar le hubiera dejado sin habla.

"Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte"

La mano delicada y suave de la joven tomó la del guerrero llevándole al centro del estanque donde una luz se produjo en este y luego de un segundo el muchacho pudo observar imágenes suyas con la de sus amigos a lo largo de su viaje reflejadas en el lago. La mirada atónita del guerrero lo decía todo pero antes de que pudiera preguntar su dama blanca intervino.

"He estado observándote cada noche... cada momento después desde que saliste del Polo Norte"

El muchacho de la tribu del Sur se pasmó, ciertamente siempre se sentía acompañado al mirar la luna, recordaba que una noche había derramado unas lágrimas por la muerte de su amada princesa pero obviamente nadie lo notó, jamás dejaría que algo así pasara, pero de seguro ella lo habría visto, no quería imaginar lo que pensaría de casi haber besado a la hermosa guerrera Kyoshi ante su presencia, por suerte se echó para atrás a último instante sino no sabría cómo mirarla. Se paralizó al ver la imagen suya en el desierto sobándose con la cola del lémur actuando como si le hubieran drogado.

"¡Ah, no... yo... el jugo de cactus...!"

La princesa rió delicadamente con su mano sobre su mentón lo que al guerrero hizo ponerse rojo de vergüenza. La princesa albina se tornó algo triste al mirar nuevamente al lago. El guerrero extrañado miró hacia el lago también viendo la imagen de cuando estaba junto a la guerrera Kyoshi en el Paso de la Serpiente.

"Yue, yo..."

"Es extraño lo que se siente cuando ves a alguien tan cerca pero a la vez está tan lejos y que ya no puedes hacer nada para volver a formar parte de su vida" - dijo con su voz empezando a quebrarse siguiéndole unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

El guerrero no pudo evitar oprimir su rostro al escucharla, no esperó volver a tenerla cerca nunca más pero ahora que estaba frente suyo por ningún motivo dejaría verla llorar por su culpa, entonces tomó su mano y la princesa volteó a él.

"Eso ya no importa, me quedaré aquí contigo" - dijo mirándola serio y decidido mientras sostenía su mano.

"No puedes"

"Si puedo" - volvió a decir este - "La vez anterior no pude protegerte, nunca pude perdonármelo y ahora no voy a dejar que sufras por mi culpa"

La princesa tomó la otra mano del guerrero mirándole tiernamente pero sin poder ocultar esa tristeza ni en su rostro ni en su voz.

"Este es mi lugar ahora, tú aún tienes una misión... yo ya cumplí con la mía" - dijo cada vez con más tristeza y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su guerrero - "Tú me salvaste... de esa soledad, de esa tristeza, ahora permíteme ser yo quien te salve"

El guerrero se fue perdiendo en los bellos ojos de su princesa que lucía más bella que nunca. Sus labios fueron sellados en aquel lugar sin ningún testigo, esa sensación que hace mucho ninguno sentía el uno junto al otro. Pasado el momento la princesa se apartó suavemente mirando a su guerrero como la última vez que se dijeron adiós.

"Siempre estaré contigo" - dijo esta y cerró sus ojos empezando a desaparecer en el estanque.

No pudo alcanzar su mano como en esa ocasión y el paisaje fue cegándole hasta que perdió la noción, pero pronto fue escuchando unas voces llamándole que poco a poco le hicieron reaccionar. El guerrero abrió sus ojos, se encontraba herido y casi no podía moverse pero pudo ver a su hermana, al avatar y a la bandida ciega con sus rostros emocionados al verle reaccionar.

"¡Sokka, qué alegría que estés bien!" - exclamó emocionada la maestra agua tirándose a abrazar a su hermano mientras las lágrimas corrían como torrentes de sus ojos.

El joven monje y la maestra tierra sonrieron y abrazaron también a Sokka quedando los 4 rodeados de los brazos del otro, agradecidos de que estuvieran a salvo. El guerrero sin despegarse del cuerpo de sus compañeros vio la luna llena en el día lo que rara vez ocurría, miró conmovido esta y cerró sus ojos sintiendo la presencia de su princesa cerca que sonreía.

**Fin**

Perdón la tardanza, tenía la idea pero me costó un poco plasmarla. Gracias a los reviews de Karin45 y Valdemar, chicas, son todo un amor. Ya vendrá el siguiente


	4. Sukka

4.-**Sukka**

Había árboles quemados y mucho hollín, tal pareciera que unos maestros fuego hubieran atacado sin piedad a sus enemigos, que aunque desconocidos no dejaban de preocupar al equipo de valientes héroes, formado por el avatar, la maestra agua, la bandida ciega y el guerrero de la tribu agua. Este último miraba preocupado el lugar, el bosque yacía casi en ruinas, pero una sensación de horror le invadió en ese momento al ver unos abanicos los cuales usaba su amada guerrera Kyoshi al momento de luchar, recordó en ese momento a su difunta amada Yue. Con el rostro atónito se agachó a tomar aquellas reliquias que indicaban que las participantes de aquella contienda habían sido Suki y sus amigas, de las que no había rastro alguno.

"No puede ser..." - formuló débilmente el guerrero de la tribu, mirando los abanicos.

Todo indicaba algo muy malo, aunque no tenían la más remota idea de lo que había pasado con ellas. Sokka evitaba pensar en lo peor, no lo soportaría, no una segunda vez.

"Suki…" - articuló con temor y se echó a correr alejándose de su equipo mientras estos le llamaban preocupados.

Siguió corriendo desesperado, se resignaba a perder la esperanza de encontrarla sana y salva, buscaría bajo de cada piedra si fuese necesario. El día pasó y el guerrero ya se encontraba sin fuerzas, seguía andando respirando agotado, el bosque era extenso y ya había recorrido una gran parte de él… y no había rastro de Suki. Sin poder soportarlo más se dejó caer de rodillas, miró fijamente el suelo mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y ya no pudo contener más aquel dolor que le estaba matando.

"¡¡¡Sukiii!!!"

Su grito hizo eco en todo el bosque, sólo pudo permanecer ahí de rodillas, con su cabeza en el piso, apretando fuertemente su puño preguntándose porqué había tenido que dejarla, si sólo hubiese ido con ella… tal vez estaría bien, habría muerto con tal de salvarla. En ese momento una pequeña luz alumbró el rostro de Sokka, pero no prestó atención después de unos segundos que la voz de un viejo le hiciera reaccionar.

"Jovencito… ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

El joven guerrero alzó su cabeza y miró a un anciano llevando una lámpara de cristal en su mano. Al cabo de una hora se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, sentado en la mesa mientras el anciano le preparaba un poco de sopa, pero Sokka se encontraba demasiado ensimismado como para atender. Entonces, en ese momento una figura cubierta entró a la cabaña capturando su atención. El ser que se escondía enteramente tras una capa quedó paralizado al ver al guerrero, tanto que se le resbaló una bandeja con agua que traía en sus manos vendadas.

"Suki ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó el anciano preocupado al ver su reacción.

"¿Suki?" - preguntó Sokka casi sin voz mirándola atónito, sin poderlo creer.

Ella en cambio no respondió, salió corriendo de la casa sin atreverse a mirarle.

"¡¡Sukiii!!"

"¡Muchacho, no!" - gritó el anciano agarrándole su mano para así detenerlo - "Por ahora no podrás verle, está demasiado alterada"

"¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Suélteme!"

"Cuando la encontré en el bosque yacía casi muerta, estaba quemada casi por completo y sus demás compañeras… se encontraban sin vida"

"No…"

"Lo siento, pero no creo que sea la misma chica que conociste"

Sokka no perdió más tiempo y salió de la casa tras la pista de Suki. Al cabo de unos minutos el guerrero se detuvo al divisar a la guerrera Kyoshi, sentada en una colina mirando hacia la luna llena.

"Suki…" - pronunció caminando hacia ella.

"Por favor Sokka… no te acerques" - contestó ella ocultando su rostro con su capucha.

"No tienes que ocultarte de mí" - dijo el guerrero tratando de esbozar una sonrisa comprensiva mientras se encontraba parado a unos pocos metros de ella - "Ven conmigo, Katara podrá ayudarte"

"No lo entiendes… tengo miedo…" - contestó con sollozos y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar - "Déjame, por favor"

"Pero Suki…"

"Vete"

Sokka quedó mirándola inerte unos instantes hasta que su rostro se enfureció y se acercó levantándola de la muñeca.

"Siempre fuiste la guerrera más valerosa que haya conocido, demuéstrame que no me equivoco"

"Sokka, Sokka, por favor, suéltame" - suplicaba temblorosa mientras apartaba desesperada para así mostrar su rostro.

"¡No lo haré! Esto no puede derrotarte… Suki… estuve tan preocupado, pensaba en ti a cada momento, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando creí que te había pasado algo"

"Sokka…" - pronunció débilmente mientras se vislumbraba una brillante lágrima caer de la mejilla oculta de la guerrera.

Suki sollozó en el pecho de su amado guerrero aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, él le acariciaba cálidamente, también la abrazó con fuerza pero no demasiada porque dada la condición en que estaba quería evitar hacerle más daño. Luego de que las lágrimas de la guerrera Kyoshi cesaron, el guerrero de la tribu la tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la casa del anciano. De vuelta a esta, Sokka se encontraba afuera, sentado en el peldaño, mirando preocupado algún punto del suelo acompañado del avatar y la bandida ciega.

"No te preocupes Sokka, Katara sabrá que hacer" - le animó Aang junto con Toph.

La maestra agua se encontraba dentro de aquella casa junto al anciano curando las profundas quemaduras que había sufrido la guerrera Kyoshi. La noche pasaba y Aang y Toph habían ido a dormir sobre Appa, pero Sokka seguía ahí, sin moverse de su sitio, esperando que Sukki saliera de esa puerta junto a su hermana completamente sana. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir y el rostro del guerrero sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta abrir. Rápidamente se levantó y volteó hacia su hermana que salía junto al anciano pero sin la guerrera Kyoshi, los rostros de ambos se mostraban acongojados lo que hizo al guerrero poner una expresión de temor.

"Lo siento Sokka, hice todo lo que pude" - dijo su hermana con pesar.

El guerrero entró corriendo a la casa, yendo directo a la habitación en que había sido atendida Sukki, ella se encontraba sentada con aquella capa que le cubría su cuerpo y rostro, sin atreverse a mirarle.

"Sukki…" - pronunció el guerrero con una amarga mirada en su rostro.

"Sokka… acércate" - musitó esta, pero sin atreverle a dirigirle la mirada.

Sokka se sentó a su lado. Se produjo un momento de silencio entre ambos hasta que por fin Sokka decidió tomar la palabra.

"Sukki, esto no cambiará las cosas, seguiré contigo sin importar lo que pase, porque… porque yo… te…"

En el instante que el guerrero levantó su mirada, sintió los labios de la guerrera Kyoshi abalanzarse sobre los suyos. La capucha que cubría el rostro de Suki cayó hacia atrás dejando ver el rostro limpio y bello de la guerrera sin rastro de quemadura. Los ojos radiantes de Suki miraban a Sokka quien lucía confundido, atónito, sin saber si lo que pasaba era verdad o no.

"Sukki, estás… pero Katara me dijo que… ¡Oh, la voy a…!"

La guerrera Kyoshi tomó el rostro del guerrero volviéndolo a callar con un beso.

"Hablas demasiado" - dijo esta con una sonrisa, mirando a su guerrero con ternura.

Sokka quedó mirándola conmovido, con casi lágrimas en sus ojos y la abrazó intensamente sin que esta vez tuviera cuidado. Afuera de la habitación, Katara y el anciano les observaban con una sonrisa. Ahora estaban juntos como aquella vez en El Paso de la Serpiente, demostrándose el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, sin marcas que se los impidieran.

**Fin**

**Atrasada… sí… antes de que saquen los trilletes déjenme agradecer a Gyselita, Karin45, Valdemar y Kenryux por sus reviews, se han pasado de verdad **

**Es la mini historia más larga hasta ahora, se me complicó en su desarrollo, tenía la idea y se me fue a la larga… jeje, bueno, ojala que no esté del todo mal. En cuanto al TophxAang, sé que algunos me pidieron esa pareja, descuiden, estará sin duda alguna, pero antes habrá otras parejas. Gracias de nuevo y espero no tardar mucho, si es así tienen todo el derecho de insultarme, jeje XD**


	5. Ty Lokka

**5.- Ty Lokka**

Hace poco se habían enfrentado en una feroz lucha para defender la capital del Reino Tierra. Aunque él y sus amigos perdieron, habían logrado escapar a salvo de los Dai Lee y la princesa de fuego. Pero ya no había caso pensar en eso, tenían que idear sus planes para el ataque de la Nación del fuego que se llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas. El bravo guerrero esa noche había quedado a cargo de cuidar a Appa mientras su hermana y su padre se habían dirigido a reclutar a más guerreros a la hora de la invasión. Sokka lucía bastante molesto, ese no era el tipo de misiones para él. Se encontraba con este cerca a un pueblo que pertenecía a la Nación del Fuego. El gigantesco bisonte se alimentaba de una paja que le había conseguido el guerrero y rápidamente la devoraba.

"Oye, tranquilo grandulón. No es sencillo conseguirte tanta paja" - se quejó el guerrero y Appa le respondió con un fuerte bramido que le aventó en su cara - "De acuerdo… veré si logro encontrar más. Sólo falta que después no puedas volar con lo pesado que vas a estar" - dijo molesto y se retiró del lugar hacia un lugar cercano al pueblo.

El bisonte mientras tanto se pasaba con su pata los restos de paja que le habían quedado en la cara. Momentos después unas sombras se acercaban a Appa, este se movió inquieto y reconoció esa cara qué tan malos recuerdos le traía de su odisea.

"Vaya, pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. Volvemos a encontrarnos mi peludo e indomado amigo" - dijo el domador de bestias del circo al cual había sido vendido.

Appa vio con horror cómo este estiraba su látigo y los demás del circo se acercaban con sus antorchas y sogas a fin de capturarlo. Minutos más tarde Sokka regresaba donde Appa cargando un bulto enorme de paja en su espalda.

"Bien, espero que con esto quedes más que satisfecho" - dijo hostigado lanzando el bulto de paja al suelo, notando entonces que el bisonte no se encontraba - "¿Appa? …Appa ¿Estás ahí? ¡Appa!" - llamó empezando a inquietarse y a moverse del terreno - "¡Vamos, deja de jugar y ven aquí!" - dijo molesto y sacó su silbato haciendo sonar este. Pero su esfuerzo fue inútil porque por más que llamó este no apareció. Se dio cuenta entonces que había rastro de que habían arrastrado a Appa hacia el pueblo.

En el pueblo, el guerrero no había tenido más opción que ir en busca del bisonte. Aparte de no poder regresar sin él no sabría cómo explicarle a Aang, una vez que despertara, que Appa había vuelto a ser capturado. Sokka miraba para todas partes esperando ver algún indicio del bisonte. El pueblo lucía muy alegre, se encontraba con muchas luces y muchas familias iban y venían como si se encontraran en una feria.

"No lo entiendo… ¿A dónde pueden haberse llevado un bisonte de 2 toneladas?" - se preguntó el guerrero un poco exaltado, fue entonces cuando dirigió su mirada hacia una enorme carpa iluminada que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo… era nada más ni menos que… el circo.

Rato después el guerrero había logrado entrar a escondidas por la parte de atrás. Vio una estrafalaria vestimenta de circo acompañada de un antifaz que podían servirle para pasar inadvertido. Momentos después de haberse vestido recorrió el lugar tratando de ubicar a Appa. Pero un grupo de muchachos de su edad y vestidos de la misma forma le detuvo.

"¿Qué haces? Nuestro acto está por comenzar" - le dijo uno.

"¿Acto?" - preguntó confundido.

Uno de ellos lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a salir con los demás a donde se llevaba a cabo la función. Los muchachos empezaron a hacer hábiles acrobacias que llenaban de vigor al público. El guerrero en cambio, nervioso para no levantar sospecha intentó hacer una pirueta que torpemente no le resultó.

"Damas y Caballeros, respetable público de la Nación del fuego. Tenemos el agrado de presentar a una maravillosa artista que hoy ha regresado para deleitarnos con su acto. Denle la bienvenida a la fabulosa, la única, la asombrosa… ¡Ty Lee!"

Enseguida las luces enfocaron la figura de la graciosa cirquera vestida de rosa en lo alto del trapecio saludando al público. El guerrero se estremeció al verla ¿Así que la chica que lo había estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo era una cirquera? Eso explicaba su agilidad y movimientos, ahora se sentía más humillado de que en una ocasión le hubiera derrotado. No tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciarla ya que fue empujado por los demás acróbatas para seguir el acto. Sokka intentó equilibrarse en una esfera en la cual había sido puesta por otros dos compañeros de acto. El resto de acróbatas había hecho una pirámide con la cual culminaría con el guerrero de la tribu agua cayendo en un salto mortal. Obviamente él no tenía dotes para hacer tan arriesgada maniobra y resultó un verdadero fiasco al chocar con toda la pirámide de acróbatas que se derrumbaron al instante.

Ty Lee quedó mirando extrañada a aquel muchacho que se cubría con un antifaz y levantándose adolorido, parecía haberlo visto antes. El público empezó a abuchear el acto de torpeza. El dueño nervioso llamó a otro acto en el que entraría la más reciente atracción que una vez escapó… el bisonte volador del Avatar. Sokka al oírlo de inmediato se puso de pie viéndolo entrar cubierto de un manto rojo y ridículamente maquillado. Le dio un poco de pena verlo en ese estado, pero lo llenó de coraje ver al domador de bestias darle con el látigo para obligarlo a pasar por unos aros de fuego.

"¡Oye, déjalo en paz!" - dijo furioso sujetándolo por detrás.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡Suéltame!"

Appa bramó de felicidad al reconocerlo y en el momento en que el domador se libró de él y le tiró al suelo dispuesto a darle con su látigo de fuego se abalanzó en su contra haciendo volar a este donde se encontraba el público. Sokka sin perder más tiempo se subió al lomo del bisonte y se elevó disponiéndose a salir de aquel circo nuevamente. Pero el domador ya había pasado por esa bochornosa experiencia y no permitiría que volviera a sucederle tan fácilmente. Agresivamente se incorporó de entre las tribunas y volvió al ataque con su látigo de fuego que hizo frenar en el acto a Appa. El movimiento de su cuerpo para atrás provocó que el guerrero cayera de espaldas. Todo el público gritó asustado pero entonces una veloz trapecista alcanzó a tomar al guerrero antes de que impactara en el suelo. El público lanzó un grito entusiasmado acompañado por los aplausos de aquella maniobra de rescate. Pasó un minuto después de que el guerrero se diera cuenta que estaba a salvo, pero cambió de parecer al ver el rostro de la trapecista.

"Hola guapo" - le saludó coquetamente esta mientras seguían balanceándose en el aire.

Sokka tragó saliva, estaba demasiado asustado y nervioso tanto de la cirquera como de soltarse y caer. Pero Ty Lee no dejó que cayera, por el contrario se puso a hacer su acto con el guerrero abalanzándose con más fuerza y saltando de un trapecio a otro. Al guerrero no le gustaba nada, sentía más pavor que nunca y sus gritos no cesaban. La graciosa cirquera sonreía divertida y soltó al guerrero cayendo en la cuerda floja. Sokka exasperado movía sus manos tratando desesperadamente de equilibrarse. Una vez que lo logró Ty Lee saltó a la cuerda floja haciendo mover esta lo que casi lo hizo caer de nuevo. La cirquera sonreía divertida y se puso a hacer sus piruetas para entretener al público que la aplaudía animado. No así Sokka que no sabía si podía soportar mucho más tiempo sujeto. De pronto el domador de bestias lanzó su látigo de fuego a dónde se encontraba el guerrero, este asustado se agachó sujetándose de ambas manos de la cuerda. Pero para su desgracia esta empezó a incendiarse y no tuvo otra más que saltar. Por suerte Appa había ido en su ayuda llevándolo en su lomo. El bisonte se dirigió donde el domador que al verlo venir intentó huir, pero ya era tarde porque lo sacó de un tirón fuera de la carpa. Al instante Appa había escapado junto al guerrero.

"¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca" - dijo suspirando aliviado mientras veían que se alejaban del circo - "Menos mal que logramos escapar o de lo contrario…"

"Fue muy divertido" - dijo la voz de la cirquera estremeciendo al guerrero que volteó a verla que estaba detrás de él y le sonreía.

El guerrero pegó un grito asustado echándose para atrás y entonces ella le golpeó en sus puntos de presión para así inmovilizarlo de sus brazos y piernas. El bisonte descendió y la graciosa cirquera bajó de este a Sokka.

"Lo siento, creo que no puedo dejarte escapar. Tengo que llevarte donde Azula" - le dijo esta sonriendo dulcemente como si se tratara de un juego.

"¡Preferiría morir antes de ser llevado ante esa bruja sanguinaria!"

"No hables así de Azula, ella no es tan mala como parece. Puede que sea dura pero es su deber como princesa de la Nación del Fuego" - le respondió un poco molesta.

"¿Ah no?" - repusó el guerrero con sarcasmo - "¡Ella hirió gravemente a mi amigo Aang y conquistó la ciudad de Ba Sing Se con sus artimañas!"

"Bueno… sólo hace su deber y yo el mío" - dijo un poco vacilante disponiéndose a agarrarlo.

"Es fantástico… derrotado de nuevo por la chica del circo" - suspiró resignado.

Ty Lee al escucharlo se inquietó y se detuvo.

"No le digas"

"¿No diga qué?" - preguntó extrañado.

"No le digas a Azula que me viste en el circo. No debía de volver pero… no pude resistirme, amo el circo pero le prometí que lo dejaría de lado hasta ayudarla a cumplir su misión" - dijo con un semblante de aflicción que impresionó al guerrero.

"¿Dices que te sacó del circo sólo para que le ayudaras a cumplir todas sus fechorías? Pero… ¿No te das cuenta que sólo te está usando? ¿Le llamas amiga a alguien que te alejó de lo que más amabas sólo para obligarte a cumplir un objetivo cruel y despiadado?"

"No sólo es mi amiga, es la princesa de la Nación del fuego y le debo lealtad. Así que lo siento pero no tengo más opción" - dijo pensativa y se dispuso a tomarlo.

"¡Espera, espera, espera! Aguarda un momento ¿Y si… me dejas libre haciendo en cuenta que nunca me viste y yo prometo solemnemente que jamás le diré a Azula que estabas en el circo?"

La cirquera se detuvo pensándolo un momento mientras el guerrero esbozaba una sonrisa simpática y nerviosa a fin de convencerla.

"No sé… no me parece que sea suficiente"

"Bien… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Haré lo que sea porque me dejes ir, pero sin traicionar o lastimar a mis amigos"

"Bueno…" - dijo con una sonrisa incógnita mirando hacia el otro lado en un momento de misterio - "¿Qué te parece esto?"

Y sin siquiera notarlo la cirquera rápidamente giró hacia él tomándole su cara y plantándole un largo beso que tenía tantas ganas desde que lo vio por primera vez. Luego de que se apartara el guerrero la miró sorprendido, demasiado impresionado como para hacer un gesto. Enseguida la cirquera satisfecha presionó los puntos en que había golpeado al guerrero para inmovilizarlo para ahora hacer el efecto contrario.

"Listo, puedes irte"

Sokka aún un poco aturdido se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos nervioso, sin dejar de mirar a Ty Lee por lo que cayó hacia atrás lo que hizo soltar una risita de la cirquera. El guerrero no sabía si era porque recién había recuperado la movilidad o por el efecto del beso. No perdió más tiempo y se lanzó sobre el lomo de Appa que de inmediato agarró vuelo. Sokka volteó a mirar a Ty Lee quien le veía alejarse con una mirada dulce.

Después de unos minutos el guerrero puso una expresión soñadora, soltando un suspiro y tocándose la boca. Sacó de entre su ropa el antifaz que había usado en el circo para volvérselo a poner con una sonrisa boba mientras se tiraba para atrás a descansar en la suave piel del bisonte.

"El circo quizá no sea tan malo ¿No lo crees, amigo?"

Appa emitió un leve gruñido que le amenazaba con no volver a decirlo mientras le llevase o sería capaz de sacudirse en cualquier momento.

**Fin**

Ufff! Bueno, poniéndome al día con todos mis fics. Lo terminé rápido gracias a un golpe de inspiración. Agradecimientos a: **Karin45 **(ya sabemos lo que pasó con Suki) **Gyselita, Valdemar y Zukara Love. **Siento haber tardado, espero disfruten el capítulo


	6. Taang

6.**- Taang**

La anécdota de los dos miembros más pequeños del equipo Avatar pasó repentinamente luego de dos semanas de pasar por la invasión. El joven monje había entrenado arduamente junto a sus tres maestros para completar finalmente la perfección de los 4 elementos. A tal grado fue su entrenamiento que había quedado tendido en el suelo sin fuerzas. A la mañana siguiente después de haber permanecido en cama, la maestra agua sentenció que lo mejor para Aang era tomarse un par de días libre a fin de que su cuerpo se encontrara en buenas condiciones para enfrentar a Ozai. Después de discutir el asunto el joven avatar determinó que lo mejor era aprovechar un retiro espiritual para concentrar toda su energía. Ya había malgastado mucho el tiempo inútilmente, no podía darse ese lujo a unos cuantos días de su batalla final. Insistió en que lo dejaran solo, se iría a algún lugar desierto donde meditar tranquilo pero a todos les preocupaba la seguridad del joven monje. Katara quiso acompañarlo pero Aang sabía que eso no le ayudaría para nada en concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, al contrario. De pronto la maestra tierra se ofreció a acompañarlo, ya estaba aburrida de estar en el templo y se comprometía a velar por el bienestar de Aang mientras estaban fuera.

Tras decidirse Aang y Toph partieron montados en Appa hacia las afueras a un desolado terreno desértico. Tras acomodarse en un peñasco para pasar la noche, Aang no perdió más tiempo y se sentó en cuclillas en el borde este mirando hacia el horizonte comenzando su meditación. Toph se encontraba a unos metros retirado de este tomando una taza de té. Pasaron un par de horas y la madrugada cayó pero a pesar del tiempo trascurrido el joven monje no hizo el menor movimiento. Al instante un montículo de tierra que venía por atrás le hizo salir disparado del peñasco. Por suerte tenía su nuevo y mejorado planeador en sus manos para agarrar vuelo y evitar caer cuesta abajo.

"¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!" - preguntó molesto Aang al borde del precipicio volteando hacia la autora del "ataque"

"Oh, discúlpame. Sólo me aseguraba por si acaso, que no te quedaras dormido" - contestó esta con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El pequeño avatar volvió a ponerse sentado de cuclillas para comenzar nuevamente su meditación que había sido interrumpida. Cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundo de modo de obtener una mejor concentración, sólo que se vio imposibilitado al escuchar el fuerte sonido de las nueces rompiéndose. Aang incómodo por el crack emitido volteó nuevamente a girar, molesto hacia a la maestra tierra que trituraba fuertemente la dura cáscara de las nueces.

"¿Qué tienes, pies ligeros? ¿No ibas a continuar con tu "entrenamiento"?" - preguntó con una sonrisa de sarcasmo recalcándola aún más al decir lo último.

"¿Sabes? De verdad necesito concentrarme. Esta si es mi última oportunidad para vencer al Señor del Fuego y así acabar con esta guerra de más de 100 años y debo…"

"Sí, sí, sí" - le interrumpió la maestra tierra de su misma edad con igual sarcasmo - "¿Por qué mejor no vienes a comer algo? De sólo saber que has estado ahí casi todo el día sin llenar el estómago me hace sentir nauseabunda"

"No tengo tiempo para eso. Además me encuentro bien, sólo necesito…" - replicó molesto el joven monje pero entonces el sonido de su estómago lo delató llevándose su mano a este - "Pienso que no estaría mal comer algo" - dijo bajando un poco su rostro con cansancio y al rato se sentó junto a Toph para compartir la comida.

"¿Sabes algo? No puedo creer que seas capaz de permanecer tanto tiempo con los ojos cerrados sin quedarte dormido ¿En serio piensas que eso sea necesario para vencer al señor del Fuego? ¿Por qué no mejor reforzar tus músculos?" - preguntó la bandida ciega con cierto sarcasmo al ver la mirada de seriedad y preocupación de Aang.

"No tengo otra opción más que intentar volver a entrar en el estado Avatar" - contestó sin quitar la mirada de preocupación del piso.

"Otra vez con ese estado ¿De nuevo la energía cómica del universo?" - preguntó nuevamente la maestra tierra con sarcasmo, dando un suspiro de fastidio - "Nos mentiste a todos diciendo que ya lo tenías controlado"

"Lo siento, pero no sabía como afrontarlo. No pude desligarme de lo que más quiero, a fin de cuentas creo que merezco ser el avatar" - dijo tristemente.

"Sí, sí… bien, será mejor olvidar eso. Come algo y después continúa tratando de meterte a ese estado tan molesto" - le respondió Toph con cierta sonrisa de malicia.

Al minuto, ambos se encontraban comiendo con una vista similar a la que tenían en las rocas del desierto. Toph hacía cosas graciosas con la comida, sobre todo con las nueces, para entretener a Aang. Al principio pareció no prestarle mucha atención debido a que todavía estaba preocupado por el estado avatar. Pero conforme pasó el rato fue esbozando pequeñas sonrisas hasta sacar una risa que levantó los ánimos del joven monje. Y es que Toph, además de ser una excelente maestra tierra, sabía cómo cambiar el estado de ánimo de una persona para volverlo una sonrisa, dote que también tenía el joven guerrero de la tribu agua. La comida para los dos pequeños miembros del equipo se tornó muy alegre, Aang con uso de su aire control suspendió las nueces, las cuales a través de este las movió para apuntar a la boca de la maestra tierra. Toph tenía también un hábil talento para atrapar las nueces lanzadas por su amigo, pese a no ver y que se le hacía difícil escuchar los objetos en el sonido del viento, pudo completar la gran mayoría de puntos. La última nuez dio de lleno contra su frente haciendo soltar a Aang una gran carcajada que pronto la maestra tierra contestó con un golpe que hizo hundir la parte posterior del joven monje donde estaba sentado. La noche llegó y los dos se encontraban tendidos en el piso viendo la infinidad de estrellas en el cielo.

"Toph… gracias por acompañarme" - dijo con una sonrisa dulce sin quitar su vista de las estrellas.

"No hay de qué. Lo hice porque me estaba volviendo loca en ese templo, ya quería salir en busca de acción así como hace poco hicieron Sokka y Zuko" - contestó un poco más seria, fijando su vista ciega en el cielo.

"Dime algo. La razón por la que también quieres estar lejos ¿Es para evitar a Sokka y a Suki?" - preguntó el joven monje volteando a mirar a Toph que tras su pregunta lucía sumamente seria.

"¿Por qué crees que me interesa lo que pase con esos dos?" - contestó un poco de forma agresiva, sentándose en el piso.

"Bueno, es sólo que… imaginé que cómo ellos habían vuelto tú estarías…"

"¡Pues imaginaste mal! ¡A mí no me interesa en absoluto! ¡Si me fui es sólo porque estaba aburrida y no quería estar escuchando las cursilerías tanto de ellos como de Zuko y Katara!" - respondió la maestra tierra esta vez con más agresividad.

Se produjo un notable momento de silencio. Aang había bajado tristemente su mirada al piso luego de escuchar esas palabras. Toph al sentir el silencio que había ocasionado en su amigo por lo que había dicho, se sintió culpable.

"Lo siento…"

"No… está bien" - respondió el joven monje sin quitar su rostro del piso - "Quizá sea lo mejor"

"No dices eso en serio ¿O sí?"

"Ya he cometido muchos errores. Soy el avatar y como tal sólo debo avocarme a lo que es mi deber" - contestó con seriedad pero la tristeza en su corazón era evidente.

"Me alegra no ser el avatar" - contestó a maestra tierra con una sonrisa irónica como medio de broma, pero percibió que eso al joven monje no le había causado gracia - "¿Sabes qué, pies ligeros? Olvidemos todo por hoy, ya tendremos oportunidad para ver que sucederá más adelante. Puede que la vida nos tenga preparada una sorpresa" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Aang.

"¿Para _**ver**_?" - preguntó este levantando una ceja extrañado.

"¿Quieres hacerme enojar?" - replicó Toph con una cierta mirada de amenaza.

Al rato ambos rieron alegremente. Aang se detuvo a mirar con ternura el rostro sonriente de Toph que seguía riendo. Y sin quitarle la vista de encima se fue acercando a ella hasta besar cálidamente su mejilla, haciendo a la bandida ciega abrir sus ojos, quedando sorprendida por aquel acto tan inesperado.

"Gracias Toph. Me alegra tenerte de compañera" - dijo este sonriendo y luego volteó a mirar el cielo mientras su maestra tierra tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - "Ahora me siento listo para continuar con mi misión" - dijo con una mirada llena de confianza.

Y es que ambos aún eran muy jóvenes y tenían muchas cosas por vivir, había porqué luchar. Su amiga tenía razón, puede que la vida les tuviera preparada una sorpresa y es lo que al joven monje le dio esperanza para continuar su ardua lucha al fin y al cabo no estaba solo.

**Fin**

Yeiiii!! Perdonen la horrible tardanza, espero que este capítulo les agrade XD Ehh… apuesto que muchos se esperaban el Taang para el final, a tiempo me vino una idea que poner XD Gracias a todos por sus reviews:

**Zukara Love; Ailienel de Ithilien (Lamentablemente creo que no, no he visto el capítulo completo de La Dama Pintada pero si te puedo garantizar el Zutara XD, saludos); Valdemar; Azula's Powahh; Karin45.**

Una noticia que dar, a quienes han estado leyendo Avatar World me temo que no podré seguir el fic, razones en mi profile (aunque no muy claras) Mi profile tiene un pequeño regalo, hecho a mano por mi querida amiga Karin45, esperamos les guste. El siguiente cap ya viene en camino. Gracias a todos por leer. See ya'


	7. Tokka

7.- **Tokka**

Era una fría tarde, como una en la que se presiente algo desfavorable. El cielo estaba cubierto por las nubes y corría una brisa helada, pero aquel ambiente no era motivo para no continuar con la más importante misión de sus vidas; Ir a la Nación del Fuego y derrotar de una vez por todas a Ozai. Ya habían fallado en su intento de invasión, ahora por ningún motivo podrían hacerlo antes de que llegara el cometa Sozin. Los valientes guerreros y maestros se preparaban para dirigirse a la batalla definitiva de sus vidas. El joven de la tribu agua alistaba su espada y armadura, esperando el momento en rescatar a su padre y la demás gente de su tribu y a… Suki, que estaba esperándolo. Lamentó ese día no haber podido rescatarla, quizá en qué condiciones se encontraba por causa de esa maniática princesa loca. Por otro lado la maestra tierra del grupo se encontraba preocupada; La guerra de las 4 naciones pronto llegaría a su fin y se preguntaba qué le depararía el destino una vez que eso pasara. Deseaba más que nada seguir viviendo aventuras junto con Aang y los demás pero sabía que eso no podía durar para siempre. Había tenido lo que siempre quiso, libertad, algo que siempre le fue privado por su "incapacidad". Tenía a sus amigos y a… Sokka, giró en dirección donde sentía su presencia, ya que al parecer tenía problemas para enganchar su espada, lo sabía por sus refunfuños a los que tan acostumbrada estaba durante todo ese tiempo.

"¿Qué pasa, Toph?" - preguntó este extrañado al ver que en algún punto los ojos de la maestra tierra parecían estar dirigidos a él.

"¡Ah! Nada ¡Vamos ya a patear el trasero del señor del Fuego!" - contestó Toph dirigiéndose a los demás con aquella firmeza y ganas que siempre mantenía.

Zuko, quien conocía el palacio de la Nación más que nadie los guiaría por un pasadizo llevándolos directamente a Ozai. Pero Sokka aclaró que con tantos soldados y maestros fuego alrededor del palacio sería imposible entrar, así que, aunque arriesgado lo más sensato sería crear una distracción. El príncipe de la Nación del Fuego refunfuñó, no le gustaba que un campesino le contradijera, a pesar de que ya con Sokka eran casi amigos, no le gustaba nada que atinara más en los planes que él.

"Es sorprendente tu iniciativa" - le alabó Toph.

"Por supuesto, alguien tiene que ser la cabeza de este equipo" - contestó levantando su cabeza con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Entonces iré por una antes de que tus planes fracasen y perdamos la guerra" - respondió la bandida ciega sonriendo irónica.

Sokka hizo un gesto de malhumor por el comentario de sarcasmo de su compañera.

"Bien… ¡En marcha, amigos!" - exclamó el avatar portando su planeador.

A las horas después llegó la noche y Aang y su equipo se encontraban en los alrededores del palacio esperando el momento de poner en marcha su plan. Así se definiría, Zuko, Katara y Aang entrarían por el corredor del secreto del palacio directamente hacia la cámara de Ozai mientras que Sokka y Toph crearían la distracción entre los guardias para que no tuvieran dificultades de ingresar. Mientras el avatar y sus maestros de fuego y agua control se preparaban para entrar Sokka y Toph corrían en dirección a la zona en que se dispondrían a atacar a los guardias.

"No entiendo porqué quisiste venir conmigo. Para esta simple distracción conmigo basta" - dijo el guerrero de la tribu agua mientras corría al lado de la maestra tierra.

"No quieras pasarte de listo, dudo que puedas solo con todos" - le respondió y luego murmuró para sí - "Además… no quiero que te pase nada malo"

Sokka se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras y ver el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas mientras seguían corriendo. Luego de que llegaran a la parte en que se ocultarían para esperar a los guardias permanecieron atentos mientras vigilaban a Aang y los demás para cerciorarse que pudieran entrar. Pero al cabo de un momento el guerrero dirigió su mirada a la bandida ciega, extrañado de lo que le había dicho hace poco.

"…Toph. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte"

"Ahora no, chico listo. Las pisadas de los guardias no tardarán en llegar" - le contestó seriamente mientras seguía atenta a la zona donde se encontraban Aang y los demás.

"Necesito saber una cosa"

"¿No puedes esperar a que acabemos con esto?"

El guerrero de la tribu agua del sur desvió confundido su mirada pero luego la retomó con firmeza hacia la maestra tierra.

"¡No! Quiero que me respondas ahora, tengo que despejar mis dudas"

La bandida ciega no se encontraba de frente a Sokka, ella permanecía al costado de una pared en la cual permanecían escondidos. Al sentir el tono de voz del guerrero no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa de lo que percibía que sería esa pregunta.

"Esto no es ningún sarcasmo, así que espero que me lo respondas de la misma manera ¿Sientes algo especial por mí?" - le preguntó seriamente.

El corazón de la maestra tierra se aceleró y la inquietud en su expresión era evidente. Sokka aunque no podía apreciarlo por estar detrás de ella continuaba con su mirada seria esperando alguna respuesta.

"¿Qué… qué estupidez estás preguntando? Yo no siento nada por ti"

"Mientes"

"¿Y cómo sabes si miento? Tú no tienes poder de tierra control" - contestó molesta volteando hacia el guerrero.

"Bueno, no seré un maestro pero para estos asuntos no soy estúpido" - dijo con ligereza mirando para otra parte. Después dirigió su mirada con preocupación y abatimiento a la bandida ciega que permanecía dándole la espalda y con su mirada hacia el suelo - "Escucha Toph, será mejor que lo olvides. Verás… lo que siento por Suki…"

"Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas" - respondió con su mirada oculta.

"Lo siento" - terminó de decir el guerrero desviando su rostro afligido. Sin percatarse que algunas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la bandida ciega.

Al momento esta se estremeció al percibir la presencia de los soldados acercarse.

"¡Ya están aquí!"

De un momento a otro comenzó el ataque por parte de los soldados y maestros fuegos hacia el equipo del Avatar. Aang, Zuko y Katara despejaron a algunos del camino mientras que por atrás Toph había atacado con un inmenso montículo de tierra sacando a todos los guardias lejos. Entonces Aang, Zuko y Katara pudieron perpetrar al corredor secreto del palacio. El guerrero de la tribu por su parte había quedado boquiabierto ante la hazaña realizada de su compañera al haber mandado a volar a todos los guardias.

"Disculpa ¿Decías que contigo hubiera bastado?" - preguntó sarcásticamente luego de haber efectuado su ataque.

A los pocos segundos un grupo más grande de guardias de la Nación del Fuego venía por ellos. Sokka desenvainó su espada y atacó con gran destreza a los soldados, había desarrollado una asombrosa habilidad como espadachín. Toph con su tierra control combatía a los maestros fuego que pese a superarla en número ninguno podía hacerle frente, también había adquirido mayor poder de esta. Sokka después de derrotar a los guardias vio que de una torre una ballesta con fuego se dirigía hacia ellos. Entonces sacó su boomerang y lo lanzó desviando su curso hacia una de las casas que rodeaban el palacio que al momento de impactar sobre esta produjo una explosión.

"¡¡Toph, corre!!" - gritó y enseguida tomó la mano de la maestra tierra llevándola consigo mientras los ataques continuaban.

Las ballestas de fuego eran más grandes de lo normal y además se encontraban cubiertas de fuego que pegaban cerca de los muros los cuales empezaban a derrumbarse. Toph entonces se detuvo y atacó con uso de los escombros en contra de las ballestas.

"¡Están por todos lados!" - exclamó Sokka alterado viendo a su alrededor todas las torres de las cuales se disparaban.

Pero al mismo instante hizo su aparición Appa que fue derribando algunas de las torres.

"¡Appa, viejo amigo, aquí!" - exclamó Sokka entusiasmado al verlo haciéndole señas.

El bisonte volador descendió y Sokka llevó a la maestra tierra detrás de un callejón.

"Toph, yo me haré cargo de destruir esas torres. Tú mantente aquí resguardada, si sales esas ballestas van a atacarte" - dijo muy serio el guerrero frente a esta.

"¿Y estás seguro de poder hacerlo?" - preguntó de cierta forma escéptica.

"Claro, confía en mí, yo… tampoco quiere que te pase nada malo" - dijo con una sonrisa de ternura que dejó desconcertada a la bandida ciega.

Y al poco tiempo este salió del callejón montando al bisonte del avatar.

"¡Vamos Appa!" - exclamó desafiante el joven guerrero en posición de combate con su espada y enseguida este tomó vuelo.

Toph sonrió conmovida y sonrojada para sí luego de que este se marchara. Sokka mientras tanto se encontraba montado del enorme bisonte rodeando las torres a la vez que con su espada hacía añicos su armamento así como lo había hecho en la invasión. Todo marchaba muy bien a pesar que los ataques de las demás torres se dirigían a él pero Appa sabía cómo esquivarlas. Desafortunadamente uno de los ataques dio contra una de las patas haciéndolo perder el vuelo y aterrizar de forma abrupta al mismo tiempo que el guerrero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. La maestra tierra se estremeció y pudo percibir que este se encontraba tirado e inconsciente en el piso.

"¡Sokka!" - exclamó preocupada saliendo del callejón para ir donde este.

Al sentir el sonido las ballestas de fuego formó una gruesa y poderosa muralla de piedra protegiéndolo de todos los ataques. Toph empleaba todas sus fuerzas en esa pared protectora encontrándose a unos cuantos metros de distancia de este. Su concentración y esfuerzo eran a tal grado que no percibió el ataque de las ballestas al otro extremo que iban dirigidas a ella. Sólo pudo alcanzar a voltear. Al momento el guerrero abrió sus ojos al escuchar una explosión que hizo levantar su mirada en dirección a esta.

"Toph…" - pronunció sobresaltado al saber que ella se encontraba cerca y al dispersarse el humo la vio, tendida en el suelo, malherida ante el ataque - "¡¡NOOOO!!"

Minutos más tarde Sokka había logrado escapar llevándose a Toph en Appa. Descendieron en un bosque y la bajó en sus brazos colocándola suavemente sobre el pasto. Su cabello estaba desatado y su ropa rasgada por las quemaduras, evidentemente se encontraba muy malherida pero poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia.

"Sokka…" - pronunció débilmente.

"¡Toph! Tranquila… vas a estar bien" - dijo este con ternura simulando una sonrisa.

"Siento no haber podido obedecerte"

"Está bien, no importa, sólo descansa. Katara no tardará en llegar, te aseguro que a estas alturas deben haber derrotado al Señor del Fuego y vienen de regreso"

"…Imagino que ya deben haber librado a todos los prisioneros" - volvió a decir con su voz cada vez más apagada que sacudió el interior del guerrero.

"Sí, pero no hables de eso ahora. De hecho no hables de nada, sólo deja que tu cuerpo descanse" - respondió Sokka cada vez más afligido y lleno de temor.

"Sokka… siento haberte mentido" - dijo con una sonrisa muy frágil - "La verdad es… que tú has sido la persona más importante y valiosa que he conocido. Hace unas horas me preguntaba que sería de mí luego de acabarse la guerra…"

"¡Ya basta! ¡No hables!" - exclamó molesto el guerrero con lágrimas desbordando sus ojos - "¡Ya te dije que todo va a estar bien, así que deja de decir cosas sin sentido!"

"Gracias Sokka…" - dijo conmovida y sus ojos se terminaron de cerrar.

"¡No! ¡¡No te atrevas a dejarnos!! ¡¡Toph, reacciona!! ¡Por favor!" - exclamaba desesperado tratando de reavivar el cuerpo de la maestra tierra.

Se había ido… así cómo también se había ido su primer amor. Pero los ojos de la bandida ciega por primera vez habían podido ver la luz.

**Fin**

_Aprovechando la invasión del Tokka mira quien se asoma :D Siento un poco el drama, había escuchado el rumor en que los creadores tenían pensado la muerte de Toph pero que luego habían desistido (Bravo por ellos) XD Y se me vino esto a la mente junto con la escena del último trailer en que Sokka y Toph van corriendo de la mano, puse que Suki todavía estaba prisionera para completar mejor la idea. Muchas gracias a los reviews de:_

 _**(dark.lady) **__Qué bueno que te haya gustado el Taang también la encuentro una pareja genial ;) Ojala te guste este capítulo._

_**La Fugitiva: **__Gracias por tu review y tus alabos jejej ¿Así que entremedio de dos parejas? Tengo la impresión que te inclinas más por el Tokka XD creo que Toph haría una linda pareja con cualquier personaje masculino de la serie. Muchos saludos._

_Wow, es la minihistoria más larga que he hecho hasta el momento ojala la hayan disfrutado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. See ya' _


	8. Maizu

8.-**Maizu**

Zuko, el príncipe exiliado, el amor de su vida desde que era pequeña. Tan solitario y tan acongojado que lucía luego de ayudar a Azula que no evitó simular una expresión de tristeza al verlo. Y eso era extraño, ya que casi nunca demostraba sus emociones por muy duras que estas fueran, a excepción de cuando algo tenía que ver con él. Luego de tomar la capital del Reino Tierra, Azula y su hermano se encontraban en la sala imperial, la princesa de fuego estaba sentada en el trono, luego de pararse, diciéndole a su hermano "Hoy tú mismo lograste recuperar tu honor" Zuko lucía más tenso y confundido que nunca. Momentos más tarde Mai y Ty Lee entraron al salón del Rey Tierra en el que se encontraban Zuko y Azula en lo alto del trono. Mai se estremeció al ver nuevamente al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego luego de 3 años de destierro. Claro, que su expresión no fue mayormente percibida ya que en ese momento se acercaba junto a Ty Lee a su encuentro.

"Vaya, hasta que al fin aparecen chicas ¿Ya se saben la última del Reino Tierra?" - preguntó Azula con una sonrisa de malicia expresando su satisfacción tras la conquista de Ba Sing Se.

"Azula, hay malas noticias el Rey Tierra ha escapado" - dijo preocupada Ty Lee con aquel rostro inocente hacia la princesa - "Y se ha llevado a su oso Bosco"

"Oh, no te preocupes, ya verás que conseguiremos otro. Ahora el Rey Tierra ha perdido su poder y junto a él todo su reino"

"Oh, Zuko. Qué bueno verte después de tanto tiempo ¿Cómo te ha ido estos 3 años de haber salido de casa?" - preguntó Ty Lee con una sonrisa al ver a este.

El príncipe no respondió, sólo hizo un leve giro con su cabeza. La cirquera le miró extrañada, no comprendía bien su actitud y por un momento pensó que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar. Mai pegó un suspiro leve para armarse de paciencia.

"Se sorprenderían al saber la gran hazaña que hizo mi hermano, de no ser por él esta conquista no habría resultado de forma tan éxitosa" - dijo Azula con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero vio que este seguía callado y con su mirada hacia el suelo mientras que Mai y Ty Lee dirigían sus miradas un poco preocupadas hacia él - "Déjenlo. Creo que se encuentra un poco cansado y sorprendido. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de recuperar el honor y volver a casa ¿No?" - volvió a decir a sus amigas fijando cierta mirada de ironía hacia su hermano.

Mai miró al príncipe exiliado con una cierta compasión, ella si sentía pena por él. Desde que fue desterrado se había vuelto más fría y malhumorada que de costumbre, sólo él hacía que su vida tuviera un poco de sentido, y desde que había partido todo le parecía más aburrido de lo habitual. Ahora nuevamente se veían cara a cara en un mismo cuarto. Sólo que él no pareció prestarle mucha atención en ese momento. Luego, este se retiró con la excusa que estaba muy cansado e iría a descansar, lo que era muy cierto. Por supuesto la única que verdaderamente estaba preocupada ahí por él era Mai, quien al momento le siguió hasta llegar al balcón. Ahí se encontraba Zuko con su mirada meláncolica hacia la luna que era tapada momentáneamente de su brillo con el pasar de las nubes. Se quedó con su vista en aquel príncipe perdido y confundido, lo mejor era dejarlo por esta noche. Ya tendría ocasión para hablar con él y sacar en claro todos aquellos asuntos que había dejado pendientes.

A la noche siguiente, Zuko había acudido a los calabozos, específicamente a la celda donde se encontraba prisionero su tío. Pero no se había atrevido a verlo después de darle la espalda y al rato se dirigió nuevamente al balcón como la noche anterior para pensar acerca de todo lo ocurrido recientemente.

"¿Todavía confundido?" - preguntó Mai caminando unos pasos hacia él.

"Mai ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - preguntó este sorprendido tras verla a su lado.

"Relájate, sólo disfruto del paisaje. Al igual que lo haces tú ¿No?"

Zuko desvió su mirada un poco incómodo y no dijo nada durante un buen rato hasta que su acompañante de esa noche quebró el hielo.

"No me gusta este paisaje tan sombrío y cuando hace tanto frío" - dijo Mai con su mirada seria, apoyándose levemente del balcón - "Pero el panorama cambia si estás tú"

El príncipe de fuego dirigió su mirada con sorpresa a la de Mai, quien le miraba con una sonrisa agradable que tenía esbozada en su rostro. Se produjo un nuevo momento de silencio en que ambos mantuvieron sus miradas atentas el uno al otro. Entonces Mai volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el denso paisaje que se vislumbraba de la capital del Reino Tierra.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos niños?" - preguntó esta con cierta nostalgia poniendo su mano sobre el balcón.

"No… bueno, no muy bien. Los días que estuve en casa me parecen muy lejanos" - contestó de manera un poco fría, desviando su mirada hacia el piso.

"¿Y no te alegras entonces de volver?"

"No lo sé…" - respondió cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños debido a la confusión.

Mai se volvió hacia el príncipe con una expresión más blanda que figuraba una sonrisa.

"A mí… me gustaría que volvieras a casa"

Nuevamente Zuko se sorprendió al escucharla volviéndose hacia esta. Mai empezaba a acortar la distancia que los separaba y en un momento había tomado la suficiente cercanía hacia el príncipe para poner lentamente su mano en su rostro, particularmente en donde tenía la marca de su cicatriz, y tomar una posición muy cercana que iba dirigida hacia sus labios. Zuko apenas había podido percatarse de la intención de esta, pero en su transcurso pudo reaccionar y apartarse a tiempo. Mai quedó mirándolo fijo durante unos momentos mientras que el príncipe exiliado había retrocedido unos pasos.

"Estoy algo cansado… lo siento" - dijo un poco inquieto antes de retirarse del balcón hacia el interior del palacio.

Mai comprendió que aún era demasiado pronto para recuperar su cariño, pero por lo menos durante ese tiempo se haría cargo de sanar sus cicatrices.

**Fin**

**¡Ufff…! Bueno he aquí otro nuevo cap Debo ser sincera y decir que esta pareja no me gusta para nada, más cuando vi los primeros episodios del libro fuego de cómo Zuko lucía tan… macabeo. Sorry por la expresión (pero sólo hay que fijarse en "El pañuelo en la cabeza" o "La playa" sobre todo en esta última) Pero bueno, con este shipping debo ser imparcial. La idea estaba desde hace mucho, porque todavía intento encontrar un porqué a esta pareja, que hubiera un desarrollo de por medio, de cómo se armaron de novios después de la conquista de Ba-Sing-Se. Y aquí una pequeña teoría, me resta decir que Mai aprovechó la confusión del pobre para atacar jajajaja XD Bueno, como dicen, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¡y que más que esta serie para demostrarlo!**

**Mil gracias a los reviews de: TokkaSweetness (gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, mentiría si no te dijera que se me caen las lágrimas cuando veo a Aang llorar, con lo tierno que es. Estoy profundamente grata de que te haya a llegado a emocionar) Valdemar (va por review doble) XD ****Lady Fire Yezz (jaja, parecía que fuiste a adivinar la pareja de este cap) y Miyiku (me alegra que te gustase el Tokka considerando que eres fan de la pareja) ;) Gracias por su gentileza, ya sólo quedan dos parejas más, es obvio cuáles son XD Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**See ya'**


	9. Kataang

9.-**Kataang**

El momento había llegado. La batalla final había dado comienzo. Y el joven monje o sea el avatar, había dado inicio a un combate monumental en contra del señor del fuego. Tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarlo pero de ello dependían muchas cosas valiosas entre ellas la más preciada para él… Katara, a quien quería volver a ver por sobre todo lo demás. La lucha cada vez era más intensa y para el pequeño monje no parecía acabarse nunca. En determinado momento el señor del fuego lo acorraló, y azotó contra las murallas de roca de las que estaban rodeados. En un duro golpe Aang cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente de boca abajo. Entonces el señor del fuego sonrió proclamándose casi victorioso, sólo quedaba darle al mocoso el golpe de gracia.

-"No te preocupes, avatar. Tu sufrimiento enseguida terminará… ardiendo entre llamas" - dijo Ozai malévolamente formulando una sonrisa.

Todo había terminado ¿Podría ser? Trataba de resistirse, de levantarse pero era inútil sus músculos no le respondían. Entre medio todo le parecía irse desvaneciendo, todos aquellos recuerdos que habían pasado recientemente Los planes de invasión, Zuko enseñándole Fuego Control y la obra de La isla Amber se iban distanciando a un punto muy lejano. Ahora ya había llegado el fin, quizá la obra si resultó ser una visión del futuro como había predicho Sokka. En ese momento una imagen sentada en el palco parecía resaltar por sobre las demás extinguiendo a todas las otras. Era de Katara.

-"Aang no te des por vencido… ¡Aang! ¡Aang! ¡¡AANG!!"

Las voces de la morena en distintas ocasiones, a lo largo de todo el trayecto parecían proyectarse en una sola lo que repentinamente le hizo despertar y levantarse. El rostro de Ozai palideció al ver al joven y pequeño monje tornarse al ataque en estado avatar. La luz de sus tatuajes era más intensa que nunca y de pronto, dentro de su propio ser salió a relucir la imagen del avatar Yang Chen que lanzó un fuerte viento huracanado contra Ozai dejándolo enterrado en las paredes de roca. Al instante la imagen del avatar Yang Chen desapareció para aparecer la del avatar Kuruk que siguió el ataque con una inmensa marea de agua cristalizada que formó a partir del vapor. El ataque arrastró al Señor del Fuego hasta atravesar el muro del cual el ataque anterior lo había estrellado y le dejó en el suelo con su cuerpo congelado, apenas pudiéndose liberar. Luego la imagen del avatar Kuruk despareció e hizo aparición la avatar Kyoshi que desplegó las rocas hacia Ozai que alcanzó a correrse pero el impacto lo había hecho salir impulsado estrellándose nuevamente. De la cantidad de humo levantado y el Señor del Fuego tirado en el suelo, apenas pudo abrir sus ojos y ver la imponente imagen del avatar Roku disponiéndose a atacar. Ozai lleno de pánico intentó protegerse con su propio Fuego Control. Ambos ataques hicieron colisión y mientras ejercían presión una inmensa grieta se abrió llevando a Ozai hacia abajo donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de lava hirviendo.

Aang quien seguía en estado avatar descendió hasta la grieta. Pero el Señor del Fuego se encontraba vivo ya que había caído en una roca que detuvo su caída hacia la lava. Abrió sus ojos con mucha dificultad ya que se encontraba bastante apabullado por los distintos ataques con los que había sigo golpeado, viendo al monje descender hasta él.

-"¿Qué esperas? ¡Acaba conmigo!" - le gritó Ozai lleno de ira al ver que el monje seguía en estado avatar pero sin tener intenciones aparentes de querer darle el golpe final.

Entonces el brillo de sus tatuajes desapareció e inclinó su cabeza angustiado. Por más que tratara no podría hacerlo, su corazón era tan noble que le impedía cometer tal acto por mucho que lo mereciera su enemigo. Al igual que Katara, quien tampoco se había atrevido a tomar la vida de aquel soldado que mató a su madre. No se trataba de valor, sino de hacer lo correcto. Sólo que ello podría costarle caro…

-"Niño estúpido…" - murmuró Ozai con malicia al ver al monje darle la espalda dándole una oportunidad para atacarlo por detrás.

Aang volteó rápidamente hacia el Señor del Fuego tomándole con fuerza sus muñecas frenando así su ataque. Ozai se mantenía rígido tratando de liberarse de la presión que ejercía el pequeño monje sobre sus muñecas. Pero bien sabía que este no podía mantenerlo sujeto por siempre, sonrió malicioso al momento que salieron llamaradas desde sus pies actuando como propulsor, empujando consigo al monje y consiguiendo estrellarlo contra la pared. El avatar había quedado aturdido, inserto a la pared y casi a punto de caer inconsciente sobre un mar de lava hirviendo. El señor del Fuego ya casi podía declararse victorioso, sólo era cuestión de segundos para que el avatar finalmente cayera hacia su fin. Para su desgracia la fuerza con que se había impulsado había desmoronado el soporte en el que se encontraba, cayendo en ese mismo instante. Ozai había caído al mismo infierno sintiendo todo el arder de sus llamas. Las paredes se iban abajo como también el pequeño monje que en unos minutos se fue abajo con el resto del lugar.

_¡Katara!_

-"¿Aang…?" - preguntó la maestra agua al sentir su voz, volteando hacia un volcán del que se desprendía una gran columna de humo.

La guerra ya había terminado, después de derrotar a Azula y al resto del ejército de la Armada de Fuego. Sólo que Aang no apareció… todos sus amigos, preocupados se dirigieron a la zona donde había tomado lugar la batalla de Aang contra el Señor del Fuego, pero no había quedado el menor rastro de ninguno de los dos. Katara cayó de rodillas, no podía ser que Aang hubiera muerto. Los demás se resignaban a darse por vencidos ¿Podía ser que efectivamente el avatar Aang habría desaparecido por siempre de la faz de la tierra?

-"Aang, Aang… despierta"

Los ojos del joven monje se fueron abriendo lentamente al oír esa voz tan familiar. Incorporándose confundido subió su mirada hacia la imagen del avatar Roku que le había hablado hace unos momentos.

-"¡Roku!" - exclamó sorprendido al verle - "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿En dónde está el Señor del Fuego? ¿Dónde están todos?"

Su predecesor quedó en silencio, mirando con cierta tristeza al joven monje que se inquietó más ante la expresión que había cambiado al hacerle la pregunta.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¡Dime qué ha sucedido Roku! ¡Necesito saber!"

-"Mi estimado Aang, has cumplido con tu misión. La guerra ha llegado a su fin"

-"¿Lo dices en serio? Pero… no logro entenderlo… ¿Acaso algo anda mal?"

-"No Aang, las cosas estarán bien sólo que… no podrás regresar con los demás" - respondió el avatar de la Nación del Fuego bajando su semblante con tristeza.

La expresión del pequeño monje se congeló. En el mundo de las 4 Naciones había pasado cerca de una semana. Katara se encontraba en un balcón observando el mar, trayéndole recuerdos de la vista que tenía desde el balcón de la Isla Amber donde el pequeño monje había tenido lugar para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sólo que ella se encontraba bastante confundida en ese momento para poder darle una respuesta definitiva. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánta falta le hacía a su vida y de lo que en verdad sentía por él.

-"Lo quiero…" - pronunció la morena levemente sin quitar su vista del paisaje.

-"¿Cómo dices Katara?" - preguntó Sokka que se había acercado hacia esta.

-"Lo quiero, Sokka. Quiero a Aang" - respondió con firmeza volteando hacia su hermano casi con un nudo en la garganta de dolor - "¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta? ¿Por qué no se lo dije en esa ocasión?"

-"Tranquila, Katara, sé que Aang lo sabía" - le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva poniendo su mano en su hombro - "Y donde sea que esté sé que estará bien"

Katara se abrazó a su hermano sollozando sobre él, este la abrazó con ternura. Hakoda quien vio a sus hijos de lejos se enterneció y se acercó donde los dos.

-"Katara…" - pronunció su padre con suavidad mientras se acercaba a consolarla.

-"Papá…" - musitó la maestra agua con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lanzándose a abrazarlo.

-"Tranquila hija. Todo va a estar bien"

-"Papá tiene razón Katara. Ya verás como algún día sin que lo sepamos regresará y nos dirá…"

-"¡Sokka, Katara!" - interrumpió la voz del joven monje.

-"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que diría… ¡¡AANG!!" - exclamó sorprendido volteando su mirada hacia el monje.

Hakoda y Katara también voltearon de manera estrepitosa al ver al avatar Aang frente a ellos. El pequeño monje los miraba con una sonrisa de ternura pero que también reflejaba tristeza.

-"¡Aang, has vuelto!" - exclamó la maestra agua llena de felicidad, pero ella al igual que los demás notó algo extraño en este que levemente se podía percibir - "¿Aang?"

-"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" - preguntó confuso el guerrero de la tribu -"¿Qué pasó contigo y el señor del Fuego? Por favor, dime que le diste su real merecido y que sólo has venido de regreso para darnos la noticia"

-"No, Sokka. Yo no pude eliminar al Señor del Fuego, fue él quien acabó consigo mismo" - respondió con tristeza el joven monje cerrando sus ojos por un instante.

-"¿De veras? Pues… no está mal, la victoria es la victoria" - dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-"Aang, dinos qué es lo que pasa" - dijo la joven maestra agua más preocupada, ya que la expresión del joven monje era muy extraña y llena de melancolía.

-"Katara… yo…" - dijo tornando una expresión cada vez más afligida que desviaba hacia el piso - "…He venido a despedirme"

-"¿Despedirte?" - preguntó atemorizada Katara dando un sobresalto ante la respuesta del avatar de los nómadas aire - "¿Por qué? ¿Dónde… a dónde vas?"

-"Aún no tengo claro mi destino" - contestó con más nostalgia mientras volteaba a mirar el claro cielo entre algún punto de las densas y enormes nubes que lo cubrían.

-"No… No Aang, por favor no nos dejes. Te necesitamos…" - suplicó Katara llena de angustia y con sus ojos plenos de lágrimas ante la respuesta del pequeño monje.

El rostro de Aang se entristeció aún más por la reacción de la maestra agua, así que trató de esbozar una sonrisa para parecer más optimista ante la situación.

-"Katara yo… te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mí todo este tiempo" - dijo con sur rostro conmovido ante la maestra agua que se sorprendió de sus palabras - "Sé que debí causarte muchos problemas y que… muchas cosas me las debí guardar antes de ponerte en una situación así"

La chica de la tribu del Sur se estremeció al oírlo decir eso. Bien sabía que se refería a sus sentimientos por ella, pero no era lo que él pensaba. Jamás le había sido una molestia y causado problemas, todo lo contrario, lo mejor en su vida fue conocerlo.

-"¡No, no Aang, no es así! Escúchame… creo que…"

-"Ya tengo que irme Katara" - la interrumpió el joven monje suavemente mientras que por atrás apareció Appa, flotando sobre el mar para llevarse al joven avatar. La detuvo, porque cualquiera fuera la respuesta tenía miedo de escucharla, mas cuando tenía que marcharse.

Sokka viendo a ambos sonrió con ligereza mostrando una gran ternura hacia su hermana y el joven monje. Su padre, Hakoda también mostró la misma expresión sabiendo que sólo había una posible solución para los dos.

-"Bueno Aang, es mejor que te des prisa. No querrás tener problemas con el mundo de los espíritus o algo parecido" - dijo el guerrero con bastante ligereza mientras tomaba los hombros del joven monje.

-"¿Qué? Pero Sokka…"

-"Pero antes aprovecha de darte una vuelta por el pueblo para despedirte de Toph y Suki y todos nuestros amigos" - volvió a decir Sokka sin cambiar su mirada y sonreír de forma despreocupada por su partida.

-"Está bien" - respondió extrañado este y se subió a la montura de su fiel bisonte para emprender el vuelo. Antes miró una última vez a Hakoda y sus dos hijos que lucían apenados, en especial la maestra agua de quien sus ojos no paraban de correr lágrimas - "Adiós Katara…"

Y dicho esto el joven monje partió hacia el pueblo montado en Appa. Katara entonces estalló en llanto y cayó de rodillas al piso poniendo sus manos en su rostro sin que pudiera frenar el amargo de sus lágrimas. En ese momento la mano de su padre se posó en su hombro con ternura mientras se dirigía cálidamente a ella.

-"Katara… ¿Por qué no vas con Aang?"

-"¿Cómo dices papá?" - preguntó sorprendida la joven volteando su mirada a este.

-"Ya lo escuchaste Katara" - le respondió su hermano aún simulando ligereza - "Está claro lo que quieres ¿No es así? ¿Entonces qué estás esperando?"

Katara sin más se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en los rostros de ambos.

-"Voy a extrañarte mucho hermanita. Pero sé que podrás ser feliz sólo si Aang está contigo" - dijo este sonriendo con ternura.

-"Te deseo lo mejor hija, yo sé que estarás bien" - dijo su padre con ternura siendo el segundo en abrazarla estrechamente.

-"Ya lo creo que sí" - dijo la voz de Gran, gran que había llegado junto a su de nuevo prometido, Pakku - "Desde la llegada de ese joven supe que tomarías tu propio camino"

-"Me temo que ya no podrán ser nuestros padrinos de boda" - comentó Pakku con una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa que después la tornó lleno de orgullo hacia su nieta y pupila - "No dejes ir al amor como lo hice yo una vez. Sé feliz, Katara"

-"Abuelo Pakku, Gran, gran… gracias" - dijo conmovida yendo a abrazar de lleno a ambos - "Siempre los llevaré en mi corazón donde sea que esté"

En el pueblo, el avatar Aang luego de despedirse de sus amigos se disponía nuevamente a emprender vuelo, esta vez para siempre. A unos metros del suelo, Appa se elevaba con el joven monje, este lucía más apenado que cuando había llegado, pero de pronto al escuchar la voz de la maestra agua que venía gritando su nombre le hizo reaccionar y voltear viendo que de verdad esta le seguía agitadamente.

-"¡Aang! ¡Aang, espérame!" - gritaba Katara corriendo al alcance de este - "¡Iré contigo! ¡Quiero estar a tu lado siempre, Aang!"

El rostro del joven monje se iluminó. Katara sin dejar de correr le sonrió con ternura, Aang no dudó más y tomó el brazo de la morena subiéndola consigo al lomo del bisonte. Una vez arriba se abrazaron de rodillas con extrema calidez por unos instantes.

-"Katara…" - pronunció el monje conmovido sin que pudiera creer tanta felicidad.

El rostro de la maestra agua se sonrojó mientras sonreía con ternura. Aang se acercó lentamente a ella besándola cálidamente en sus labios a la vez que esta respondía de la misma forma. En el pueblo, la bandida ciega, las guerreras Kyoshi, el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego y su tío y muchos otros más les veían alejarse y se despedían emotivamente de los dos.

-"¡Ánimo pies ligeros!"

-"Buena suerte, avatar Aang…"

El bisonte se perdió de vista entre las nubes, desapareciendo en algún punto muy lejano donde dos seres se mantendrían unidos por siempre.

**Fin**

_**Jejeje, un final alternativo para el Kataang. Me gustó el final en algunos aspectos y en otros no, en fin que no es de uno la serie T T o sino muchas cosas habrían podido evitarse, jejeje XP Gracias a VALDEMAR (jajja, parejas crack? Habría que pensar, por el momento todavía tengo que terminar la aventura de Katara en el Mago de Oz) XD por su lindo review y a quienes leen. La próxima minihistoria será la última sí, al fin este fic llega a su fin, ya es de esperarse la próxima pareja XD espero esta les haya agradado. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido ;) y Sonrían jajajaj**_


	10. Zutara

**10**.-**Zutara**

Se habían conocido como enemigos y emprendieron una larga lucha a lo largo de su viaje en dos bandos completamente opuestos. Pero con el tiempo todo cambió. La primera vez que empezaron a notarse las muestras de afecto entre ellos había partido desde que Zuko los había salvado de un severo ataque de la Nación del Fuego. Esa zona en la que habían permanecido albergados fue donde Zuko hacía de vigilia mientras que Katara había acudido a su encuentro. El príncipe de la Nación del fuego levantó su mirada hacia ella que sin pronunciar palabra alguna se sentó a su lado. Un momento de silencio se hizo presente antes de que uno de ellos pudiera hablar al respecto.

-"Has vuelto a salvarnos"

-"No fue nada. Se los debía. Después de todo es mi culpa que se encuentren en esta situación" - respondió algo acomplejado, desviando su rostro al piso.

-"Claro que no. Bueno… sí, pero en estos momentos lo que importa es que nos hayas salvado… otra vez" - dijo esto último con pasividad en su voz, fijando atentamente sus ojos en los del príncipe de fuego casi mostrando ternura. Él, por su parte también la miró de forma atenta, perdiéndose en aquellos dulces y gentiles ojos azules.

En determinado momento ambos sintieron una extraña actitud en sí y en el ambiente, que los hizo apartarse el uno del otro, algo incómodos de la corta distancia que habían empezado a tomar.

-"Ah… bueno… me alegra que ya no estés tan enojada conmigo" - se atrevió a decir Zuko.

-"Sí, bueno… es que esta vez de verdad te arriesgaste para que pudiéramos escapar de ahí"

-"Oh, vamos. No tiene importancia"

-"Claro que la tiene. Otro poco y Azula hubiera acabado contigo"

-"¡Claro que no! Yo… ya lo tenía controlado" - contestó un poco inquieto, volviendo a desviar su mirada de la morena.

-"Admítelo. Te dio una paliza" - dijo Katara con una traviesa sonrisa de malicia hacia el príncipe de fuego.

-"¡No! Bueno… quizá un poco, pero es que ella es un prodigio del fuego-control"

-"Cómo no" - se burló la morena - "Ustedes los hombres siempre inventan excusas tontas cuando una mujer está por encima de ustedes"

-"Bueno ¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente Sokka pudiese vencerte en una batalla de Agua-Control?" - le desafió Zuko, sin evitar sentirse ofendido de las represalias de la morena.

-"¿Quién? ¿Sokka?" - preguntó esta asombrada. Y entonces volteó a ver a su tontorrón hermano mayor al fondo de la cueva durmiendo y roncando como una marmota.

Después de observar un instante al hermano de la morena, Zuko y la maestra agua soltaron a reírse, sin poder controlar lo alto de sus carcajadas. La pandilla estaba tan cansada que siguió durmiendo sin percatarse del ruido de esta, pero Aang había despertado sin que lo notasen. Y con su mirada soñolienta dirigió su mirada a sus maestros de Fuego y Agua Control. Al momento después los dos dejaron de reír volviéndose a producir aquella sensación extraña, en la cual apartaron sus miradas.

-"Y hablando de Sokka…" - dijo la maestra agua un poco indecisa - "Me contó que dejaste a una persona que querías mucho cuando fueron a rescatar a Suki y a papá"

-"Ah… te contó de aquella conversación que tuvimos en la nave" - contestó Zuko volviéndose un poco inquieto hacia ella - "Sí… este, tuve que terminar con ella cuando abandoné el palacio"

-"¿Ella? ¿Quieres decir que era una novia?" - preguntó Katara sorprendida.

-"Ah… sí" - respondió Zuko confundido de la sorpresa de la morena - "¿Acaso no te lo dijo?"

-"No, yo creí que se trataba de algún pariente o amigo cercano" - contestó Katara sin salir mucho de su sorpresa - "

-"Ah… no. De todas formas ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?"

-"Bueno es que… no imaginé que eras de la clase de tipo que tenía novia"

-"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué piensas eso?" - le preguntó sintiéndose nuevamente ofendido.

-"Bueno, como siempre andabas persiguiéndonos, ya sabes "tengo que recuperar mi honor para poder regresar a mi pueblo"…" - dijo la morena diciendo esto último imitando al antiguo Zuko.

-"Que impresión tan vaga. Parece que tenías en mente a un maniaco" - dijo el maestro fuego con humor.

-"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo" - contestó dulcemente luego de reír de forma encantadora.

Aang les seguía observando, sin evitar sentirse preocupado al respecto, más no se atrevía a interrumpir para cerciorarse que rumbo tomarían las cosas. Por su parte, Zuko y Katara ignoraban el hecho de que alguien los estuviera observando, es más, es como si ignoraran el hecho de que en esa cueva estuvieran acompañados.

-"Espero que no sigas con la misma impresión"

-"Hum… pues creo que cambió un poco" - contestó con un marcado tono de humor, desviando su mirada en el cual sostenía una sonrisa - "De todos modos ¿Qué fue lo último que pasó entre ustedes dos?" - retomó con más seriedad.

-"Bueno… la dejé encerrada en la Roca Hirviente"

-"¿Qué?" - preguntó sorprendida volviendo de súbito su mirada al príncipe de fuego.

-"Cuando nos adentramos en la prisión, y luego de todo el operativo que hicimos para rescatar a tu padre y a Suki, ahí estaba ella" - contó con un poco de pesar al final.

-"Ah… ¿Y qué pasó?" - preguntó esta, más intrigada.

-"No podía perder mi tiempo tratando de explicarle el por qué de mi traición, así que tuve que librarme de ella, y no tuve otra opción más que dejarla allí, encerrada"

-"Lo siento" - dijo la morena con algo de pesar desviando su mirada nuevamente al suelo - "Te debo una disculpa"

-"¿Una disculpa? ¿De qué?" - preguntó extrañado y confundido el príncipe de fuego.

-"Pues… antes de que te nos unieras tenía mucha furia contra ti, aún cuando te nos uniste no cesaba. Pero… ahora entiendo lo difícil que ha sido todo esto para ti, te has visto obligado a renunciar a muchas cosas, no sólo a tu trono"

-"Está bien, Katara, era lo que debía de hacer hace tiempo" - contestó con una sonrisa.

El silencio volvió a pronunciarse. La lluvia seguía cayendo y Aang mantenía su mirada en dos jóvenes maestros que demostraban una estrecha cercanía que se hacía cada vez mayor y una sensación en ellos se hacía presente. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se atrevieran a hablar y cuando lo hicieron, hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-"Katara yo…"

-"Zuko yo…"

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio pero mirándose fijamente el uno en los ojos del otro. Poco a poco las miradas de ambos empezaban a acercarse con lentitud y sus labios empezaban a juntarse hasta rozar el uno con el otro.

Aang había quedado pasmado ante la escena y se pegó a la pared tratando de afirmarse mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, rendido. Poco después la morena alejó su rostro del príncipe con cierta culpabilidad mientras este la observaba con una mirada de extrañeza.

-"No… no puedo hacerle esto a Aang"

-"Sí… lo sé" - dijo Zuko, desviando acongojado su mirada.

El momento quedó ahí, ya no hubieron más palabras, sólo un muy triste Aang que apartó su mirada y se acurrucó en sí cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, tratando de olvidarlo aunque sabía que era imposible.

Días después vino el cometa Sozin, y Aang tuvo que enfrentarse al Señor del Fuego. La batalla fue dura pero había logrado salir victorioso, trayendo así de nuevo la paz al mundo. Sin embargo, aún quedaban cosas restantes, Zuko había resultado herido tras proteger a Katara de un ataque de Azula. Pese a eso había ido con los demás al encuentro con el joven héroe que había derrotado a su padre. La maestra agua se encontraba sumamente preocupada por Aang, tuvo el presentimiento de que no lo volvería a ver jamás; Eso hizo que una vez que llegó con Zuko a su encuentro corriera a abrazarlo y a hacerse la idea de que jamás permitiría que le pasara nada, ella estaría a su lado siempre. Cuando Katara abrazó al joven monje y este a su vez le correspondió el abrazo con gusto, vio al príncipe a unos metros de él y su amada maestra, mirándoles con tristeza. Él se había ya resignado a la idea de estar junto a la maestra agua, era claro que sus sentimientos por el avatar eran los indicados. Pero Aang sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Luego de que la guerra acabara el joven monje se juntó con la morena en las afueras del palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Ese día se había llevado a cabo una importante ceremonia que decretaba el final de la guerra y Aang debía de aclarar las cosas y arreglar lo que más le importaba. Katara por su parte lucía preocupada, Aang había estado muy extraño el último tiempo, sin que le dijera nada al respecto.

-"Katara… ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?" - preguntó tristemente el último maestro aire.

El rostro de la morena de pronto cambió, aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

-"Claro que quiero estar contigo Aang" - respondió Katara un poco inquieta tratando de figurar una sonrisa - "Eres el chico más encantador que conozco y también… te amo"

Aang sólo se dedicó a mirar a una parte indeterminada con una expresión vacía y muy seria. Katara quiso besarle pero entonces Aang, fue quien esta vez apartó su rostro del de la maestra agua, haciéndolo a un lado de donde estaban sus labios.

-"Aang…"

-"La felicidad de la persona que amo no está a mi lado" - dijo con pesar.

Katara bajó su mirada con culpa y tristeza de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma, ya era hora de aclarar su relación con Aang para que no hubiera más malentendidos.

-"¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba confundida?"

Aang no respondió, esperó a que la maestra agua terminara de decir aquello que le torturaba y quería que fuera lo más rápido posible.

-"No quiero lastimarte. Es lo que menos quiero hacer en la vida" - optó por terminar la morena.

-"Está bien… creo que lo entiendo…" - dijo con tristeza al momento que bajaba su rostro y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-"Aang…" - dijo la maestra agua dolida y lo estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos.

Por otra parte, en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, Zuko se encontraba en su cuarto empacando sus cosas. Pronto partiría rumbo a Ba Sing Se a resolver un asunto pendiente que tenía con cierta persona. Sin embargo, cierta persona de su Nación le contemplaba desde la entrada de su cuarto, esperando resolver sus asuntos antes de que este partiera a su destino. El príncipe de fuego se percató de su presencia y de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo para centrarse en esta, que con su mirada fría le inspiraba un poco de temor de lo que fuera a decir.

-"Mai… yo…"

-"No sé porqué no imaginé que algo así podría suceder" - dijo cerrando sus ojos con indiferencia, luego de dar un suspiro - "Pero supongo que era de esperarse"

-"Yo… no sé que decir" - contestó el príncipe de la nación del fuego desviando culpable su mirada.

-"No tienes porqué decir nada y no me molesta. Si estuviera enfadada iría tras esa chica de la tribu agua y le enterraría una de mis cuchillas"

Zuko se estremeció y miró fijamente a su ex prometida de la nación del fuego, que esta luego optó por una tenue sonrisa.

-"Relájate, sólo estoy bromeando" - dijo Mai.

-"Tú no acostumbras a bromear" - le dijo sin quitar su estado de alerta.

-"Pues desde ahora lo hago" - contestó de forma indiferente - "Sólo trato de que quites esa cara de culpa y te vayas ya. No te preocupes más por mí ¿Sí?"

El retomado príncipe de fuego permaneció por unos instantes mirando el rostro de Mai que caso curioso esbozaba una leve sonrisa. A los pocos minutos el príncipe de la nación del fuego abandonó el cuarto. Luego de unos segundos el rostro frío de Mai se vio envuelto en lágrimas, dejándose caer de rodillas, apoyando su rostro contra la cama.

En la capital del Reino Tierra, la gran ciudad de Ba Sing Se, la morena aguardaba en los muros de la gran ciudad, vestida con un tradicional vestido verde del Reino y decorando su sedosa cabellera con una flor en un costado de su cabeza. El atardecer empezaba a declinar, resaltando diversos colores y tonalidades en el cielo que además se reflejaban en la ciudad. Estaba ansiosa de verlo, de tenerlo de frente para expresarle, sin remordimientos de aquello que sentía. Zuko, por su parte había llegado al gran muro de la ciudad, de seguro del otro lado ya se encontraría Katara esperándolo. No la haría esperar más y se acercó a los guardias de la ciudad para que estos le abrieran camino.

-"Príncipe Zuko…" - dijo uno de los guardias.

-"Señor del Fuego Zuko" - corrigió este con naturalidad - "¿Ya se encuentra aquí?"

-"Sí, señor" - respondió otro de los guardias cediéndole el paso - "Está esperándolo del otro lado del muro"

Entonces los guardias, con uso de su Tierra-Control abrieron paso, abriendo una entrada al otro lado del muro en el cual, a unos metros de él, se encontraba su amada compañera esperándole.

-"Katara…" - pronunció Zuko conmovido para si. Lucía más hermosa que de costumbre y ella por supuesto, pensaba lo mismo de él. Al notar la mirada del príncipe hacia ella se sonrojó con ternura.

En medio del desierto dos jóvenes maestros se encontraban entre las arenas, corriendo para reunirse el uno con el otro, con un solo deseo en sus corazones. La muchacha era una joven perteneciente a la tribu agua del sur. Podía verse a una joven de cabello castaño atado en una trenza, de esplendorosos ojos azules, y vestida con un traje de mangas largas. Mientras que, del otro lado, un muchacho de armadura, con cola de caballo y cicatriz en el rostro, corría con fervor a su encuentro.

_Veo al joven con el que te casarás…_

Otra imagen del desierto, mostraba a la misma muchacha, correr al encuentro del joven, pero vistiendo un atuendo diferente, el atuendo que usaba en la nación del fuego. El muchacho por su parte se encontraba con un traje de combate, con el cabello corto y que seguía corriendo en dirección a la joven.

…_con el que vivirás un apasionado romance…_

La última imagen mostraba a la misma muchacha con el traje de combate que usaba como maestra agua y usando su cabello suelto. El joven con un traje parecido al anterior, pero con su cabello más largo. Para finalmente juntarse a como estaban ahora, frente a frente, y abrazarse con pasión, mirándose el uno al otro con emoción en sus ojos y finalmente, besarse, como nunca antes habían podido.

…_un poderoso maestro._

**Fin**

**Yeah… finalmente llega el cierre de este fic, costó pero aquí está XD Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguieron estas minis historias, especialmente a Valdemar quien le dio una oportunidad al Kataang y dejó su review ^ ^ Esta última estaba escrita de hace tiempo pero con tanto que hacer no terminaba de concretarla aunque ya tuviera la idea. Sip, ****quise hacer un final casi de telenovela inspirada en la teleserie brasileña "El Clon" si ven o han visto el final, ya comprenderán las escenas del desierto y ambos personajes en distintas fases de su vida, que es más o menos lo que se muestra en esta (junto a una maravillosa canción para bajarse El Miraje) ^^ Y bien no podían faltar las palabras de tía Wu, espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier acotación u comentario es bien recibido.**

**PD: Pronto subiré un nuevo fic que tengo más o menos escrito, la pareja… es un misterio, jejeje XD la verán próximamente. Cariños a todos. masg**


End file.
